


Nightmares

by tonystarking



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarking/pseuds/tonystarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki seeks comfort for the horrible nightmares he has after escaping the Masked Metal Assassin's clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It’s not the knock on the door that wakes him. He is already awake.

"Tokis… is that you?" he asks into the darkness.

No answer, other than a small whimper.  
Skwisgaar sighs. The door creaks as it opens further, but Skwisgaar doesn’t move from where he lies on the bed.

"Are yous scared?"

Stillness. He knows he’s asked the right question.

"No one will takes you again… not heres."

Nothing. Perhaps he misspoke? After all, he would not know what it is like to be tortured by Magnus, haunted by the Masked Metal Assassin, in waking and in dreams.

"We won’ts lets them takes you… Not again."

He feels a small indent on the bed by his feet as Toki sits down.

“I won’t lets them,” Skwisgaar says. He stares at the ceiling, unable to say this to anyone but the darkness.

Toki whimpers again, and Skwisgaar is sure he’s crying with the rapid breathing he hears.

"Stay heres," Skwisgaar offers. He rolls onto his side. Toki crawls into the spot of warmth just beside Skwisgaar, so close that he has only to reach out his arms and wrap them around Toki to remember the boy he wanted in the band all those years ago.

Toki’s breathing quiets, the sobs disappearing. He burrows his face against Skwisgaar’s chest like a child.

"You don’ts tell anyone about this," Skwisgaar mutters, a shade of his usual annoyance in his tone. He softens the blow by saying, "But no bads dreams, okays?"

Toki’s voice is stronger when he speaks, or maybe it is strength Skwisgaar forgot he had. “I knows, Skwisgaar… I knows.”


End file.
